


But Aren’t I Cute, Shizu-chan?

by cmpeabooty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic, M/M, awful footwear, izqya has questionable fashion choices, shizuo needs to retire, we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: izaya canonically has pink crocs





	But Aren’t I Cute, Shizu-chan?

For nearly ten years now, Shizuo has known Izaya has... a different taste in fashion. Not that Shizuo can talk much, but there’s something to be said about how many fur trimmed jackets Izaya has. 

Far too many. 

Izaya also has one consistent color scheme: black, dark red, and more black. Maybe a gray or navy blue thrown in to spice things up. 

And, really, the sheer variety of these colors is astounding. Not to mention the black shirts the twins get for Izaya. 

They often reference something Izaya likes, or thinks is funny (‘2B or not 2B’ seriously?). There is one shirt that Erika made custom for Izaya. It’s his favorite and looks suspiciously like Shizuo... but with an ahegao face. Shizuo pretends that shirt doesn’t exist (which gets difficult because Izaya wears it All. The. Time). 

Izaya’s pants are all far too tight, it gets very distracting for Shizuo when he’s trying to be mad at the flea. Izaya knows what he’s doing, too. He bought leggings specifically to wear when he knows Shizuo will be mad. Dirty bastard. 

Izaya’s regular Vans look to be about 1000 years old, scuffed and dirty. Shizuo recognizes them from high school. It’s a miracle they haven’t fallen apart completely. 

Izaya does has some nice clothing, though. He has a couple fancy suits to wear if the situation calls for it (those are even more distracting for Shizuo. The flea cleans up fucking _good_). 

However, Izaya’s recent favorite item in his wardrobe, is really the icing on the tacky cake. 

Crocs. Bright pink crocs. Shizuo _really_ does not like them. 

Why, why? Crocs? Really? Of all the shoes in the world, and Izaya picked crocs. Hot pink ones, too. 

Shizuo first saw them when they went for a short trip to grab some groceries. 

“What are those...?”

“These are my _crocs_!” Shizuo doesn’t know why Izaya finds this so funny. 

“Uh-huh, but why the fuck are you wearing bright pink crocs?”

They look old too, like Izaya’s had a couple years to break them in. But this is Shizuo’s first time seeing them. And he’s cleaned Izaya’s closet before. (The flea lives like a damn sewer rat, it’s a miracle he can find anything, ever).

“But... I like them,” Oh great, Izaya is pouting now. He goes to slide them off, but Shizuo just grabs his arm. 

“Lets go, flea.”

Izaya instantly brightens, his crocs were accepted! (No, they really weren’t, but Shizuo can’t handle a sad Izaya).

It only went downhill from there. Izaya would wear them more often, going out in them, even though he can’t run for shit in them. 

Shinra thinks it’s funny. Celty... doesn’t quite get it, but ‘as long as it makes Izaya happy’.

Shizuo supposes that’s the best way to look at it. But he’ll be damned if he’s ever gonna wear a pair of his own. 

As long as the shithead is happy, so is Shizuo.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t mean to write in a vine reference but it popped in my head after shizuo said “what are those”
> 
> enjoy. izaya and his crocs are my favorite thing in the world. you can see me gab more about them on twitter @Izayas_crocs


End file.
